creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Masked Child
First day of the third grade. I am so excited. I got up, made breakfast, got my backpack and waited for the bus to arrive. My bus was number 128. When I got to school, it was so much fun. First was circle time, where we all introduced ourselves to our teacher and to each other. After, we went to our assigned seat at our assigned table and had to draw our favorite thing we did over the past summer. My favorite thing was going to the water park with my family. Next we were told what we will be learning this year. I can't wait for math. It's my most favorite subject. But, the part that is always the best is going outside on the playground. Everybody can scream and yell all they want. The teacher told us that we will be outside on the playground for half of an hour. The teacher said that when we would go back inside, she would read to us. She said the book would be a surprise. We had a lot of fun on the playground. There was a slide, and monkey bars, but my favorite was the swing set. Looked kind of old. Only one person was on it. She wasn't swinging. She was just sitting there with her back to me. Barely moving back and forth. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was pretty. She had long brown hair, almost black, and wearing a lavender dress with a pair of old looking shoes. Black, with no top, just a buckle. I wanted to go talk to her but I didn't know what to say. I said to myself, "maybe tomorrow." The next day we went to the playground, yet again she was the only one on the swings. Once again in her lavender dress, still barely moving back and forth with the wind. It was as if she never moved. I walked up behind her and spoke, "Hi." She did not move nor speak. I spoke to her again, "My name's Peter. What's yours?" There still was no answer. I did not know why she was not talking to me. Did she not like me? Does she not want to make new friends? Either way, I simply did not know. I slowly backed away. I thought to myself, "Maybe tomorrow." That next day we did not go on the playground. That day it was raining. During recess, we played inside. I liked it better outside, so, I peered out the window to look at the playground. It was raining very hard. So hard, I could barely see the swings. But I could still see that girl and her lavender dress, still sitting on that very swing. Still slightly swinging back and forth. It was weird though. She was facing the opposite direction of me. Did she know I was looking her way? If so, how? And why were no teachers bringing her inside? Did no one else notice her? Even with the downpour, she did not look wet either. Her perfet silk hair was perfectly straight down her back. I thought to myself, "Maybe tomorrow." The next day, it was not raining or even sunny. The sky was covered with clouds with a good breeze. When we were let outside, I went straight to her. Straight to the girl in the lavender dress. She had her back turned to me. I went in front of her, but there was nothing but her back. Still facing away from me. She turned? But how? I did not see it happen. I step in front of her once again only to see her back. I do it again and again. On the final attempt, she grabbed my throat. I was lifted into the air. She then looked up at me. I would finally see her face. Though there was no face. Just a blank, smooth front. She took something out of a chest that sat beside her. I had not noticed it before. She raised the back of the flat object to her blank face. It was indeed a face. Not hers though. As it was a face of someone else. Ripped from their very skull. Blood gushed from the sides, oozing. I screamed but no one came to my aid. She finally spoke, "good, a new mask for me to wear." This was no voice of an ordinary girl. It was a low, high pitched speak with a dark echo. She raised her hand to my face. Placing her fingers just above my eyes, on my forehead, and lining with my mouth, she grabbed as if each finger was a hand, and pulled. Hard. Ripping my face clean off. Blood was gushing outward and running down my body. There I lay, dead, on the fun filled playground. Joy all around me. Category:Beings